


Housework

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [89]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Asian-American Character, Barebacking, Black Character(s), Domestic, Established Relationship, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Surprise Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: David interrupts Matt's chores.





	Housework

**Housework—** ****

Matt’s right hand flailed out, knocking over some plastic cups that hit the floor with a series of thunks.Matt hardly noticed, scrambling for some sort of handhold on the wet kitchen counter.He grabbed onto the edge of the sink just as David lifted Matt’s feet from the floor.David’s fingers dug bruises into Matt’s hips as he gripped him from behind.Matt pressed his bare feet against the legs of David’s suit pants, trying to gain some traction.David lifted him higher and Matt’s hands slid on the wet tile counter.With a jarring thud, he was suddenly forearms-deep in scalding, soapy dishwater, plates and silverware rattling, water sloshing over his T-shirt.

David ground his pelvis against Matt’s ass and Matt could feel the hard shape of David’s erection even through the layers of David’s pants and his own shorts.Matt gasped, sucking hot, steam-filled air into his lungs.His face and surrounding hair dripped with condensed moisture.

Shoving one thigh between Matt’s legs, David propped him up enough to release a hand from Matt’s hips.Matt heard the sound of a belt unbuckling and a zipper opening.The pressure of David’s thigh squeezed Matt’s own erection and balls, sending a throb of discomfort through him.He groaned softly, unable to hold it back, but mostly muffled the sound between pursed lips.

David’s free hand grabbed the elastic waistband of Matt’s shorts, as well as the waistband of Matt’s underwear.David pulled Matt’s clothing down with small jerks, bouncing as he uncovered Matt’s ass.Matt grunted involuntarily with each bounce.

Soon, the back of Matt’s shorts and underwear were down to his upper thighs, the front of his clothing snagged tight on his hard cock.

“Soap,” David growled, the first word he’d said since he walked in the door of their apartment.The raw desire in David’s voice sent Matt scrambling to get the bottle of dish detergent.As he reached over, he splashed more water over his shirt and onto his bare legs.He shivered at the sensation but managed to grasp the slick bottle of soap and hold it shakily out to his side.David snatched it from his fingers and Matt braced himself against the sink bottom again.

Matt heard the squirt of soap and then David shifted Matt around until Matt felt a slick pressure against his asshole.One of David’s strong fingers pressed into him, the soap stinging a little as David quickly prepped him.A second finger followed shortly and Matt’s ass opened to David’s familiar touch.David pulled his fingers out and wiped them on his pant leg.

David’s free hand returned to Matt’s hip and he shifted, pulling his thigh from between Matt’s legs.The warm, round head of David’s bare cock pushed against Matt’s asshole.Matt gasped – David had never fucked him without a condom before – then all Matt’s attention was concentrated on the cock splitting him wide.The cock slid in steadily, drawing a whimper from Matt as it first brushed his prostate.Finally it was buried in deep, David’s balls hanging against Matt’s. 

Matt groaned as David’s fingers dug deep into his hips, only those strong hands and the pressure of David’s pelvis against Matt’s ass holding the lower half of Matt’s body up from the floor.

With barely a chance to let Matt adjust, David began to drive into Matt’s ass, yanking back with his hands as he shoved forward with his hips.Matt’s hands skidded over the slick metal of the sink bottom, grazing against the hard edges of plates and silverware.Heat blossomed in his ass, spreading out from his prostate and igniting a blaze of pleasure in his cock.

Matt moaned, the fabric of his underwear rubbing hard against his cock with David’s every thrust.David’s fingers tightened even more and his pounding increased.Matt sucked in labored breaths of steam.

Matt’s arms, propping him up against the sink, began to shake, but his legs also began to tremble, that pleasant tingling that told him his orgasm was near.Matt gave a louder moan of encouragement and David’s pounding turned wild.

With a moan of his own, David thrust twice more than exploded inside Matt.The shock of wet heat against the inside walls of his ass made Matt cry out.David slammed his orgasm into him, each spurt of cum a new and arousing sensation.David trailed off and Matt whimpered, trying to get enough coherence to ask for David’s touch on his cock.

David seemed to understand his whimper, because he leaned over, wrapped one arm around Matt’s stomach, and grabbed Matt’s aching cock with the other - underwear, shorts and all.Matt hung, suspended, as David quickly stroked him towards detonation.His whole body began to shake.With several firm jerks of his hand, David brought Matt up and over the edge, then he was bouncing helplessly in David’s strong arms, shooting a fiery orgasm into his bunched-up clothing.Hot water splashed over Matt’s chest as he spasmed over and over.David continued to stroke him until Matt’s balls were dry and everything else was soaked. 

They collapsed to the floor, gasping, Matt in David’s lap, David sitting in the puddle of the soapy water that Matt’s sloshing had created.David leaned back against the cabinet behind them, pulling Matt with him.

David rubbed his goatee against Matt’s hair. “Hey, baby,” he said, his warm voice husky with affection.

“Didn’t know you found dishwashing sexy,” Matt gasped shakily.

“I find your ass in those shorts irresistible.”

“Hmm,” Matt said.“Maybe I should wear them to the office.”

“Only if you want to be fucked over your desk, in full view of everyone,” David growled playfully.

Matt laughed.“I seem to remember that, way back when, you told me I’d be begging for such a thing before you were done with me.”

“And you have definitely begged,” David said, his arms tightening around Matt.“I love it when you beg.”

Matt laughed again.“Then pwease, pwease, with cherries on top … help me finish these dishes?”

David snorted.“Okay, in a minute.I’m not sure my legs would hold me up right now.”

Matt snuggled into David’s arms and they leaned together against the cabinet, in the middle of their kitchen floor, and let their heart rates return to normal.

“You know …” David said.“Since we’re already half undressed and messy and wet …”

“Shower?” 

“Bath,” David said.“Something slow and relaxing.”

“Sounds great.Some hot water, some cool beers, lots of skin.”

“Yeah,” David said warmly.He pushed strands of wet hair out of Matt’s face.

“But you’re not getting out of helping me with the dishes!”

David gave a shocked gasp.“Me?Duck out on dishwashing?”

“Yeah, you,” Matt said with a grin.“Mr. ‘I Have to Go to a Crime Scene and Don’t Have Time to Take Out the Garbage’.”

“Well, at least there’s one thing you can’t say I’ve never helped with.”

“What’s that?”

“Washing the kitchen floor.”

Matt laughed, stretched out his legs, and threaded his wrinkled fingers through David’s dark ones.“I love housework.”


End file.
